thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life (Fanfic)
"For all who seek a purpose, you need not do much that is special. All you need to do is to step out your door...." Circle of LIfe 'is a Fanfiction made by Hueyslinger. It is a sequal to his ''War of the Pridelands Trilogy. Plot Three years after the War with Scar's ghost, and one year after the defeat of ZIra, the Pridelands is about to be under the control of a new Lion Guard, led by the daughter of Kion and Jasiri. But her younger brother Askari is feeling as if he has no purpose rather than being a runner-up. But his chance is ow here. When he hears that a group of monstrous Gorillas have taken over the Wildlands, Askari, along with his older brother, Ahadi, resolve to go to the Wildlands and stop this threat. On the sidelines, Kiara's childhood friend, Tiifu, Queen of the Wildlands, has been booted out with her trusted Fennec Fox friend, Herige. Aided by the Jaquin Queen, Elena, the two paths of these heroes will connect to save all of Africa from a dark force. Characters '''Protagonists *Askari- A young Lion-hyena hybrid and the main protagonist of the story. *Ahadi- Askari's older brother and the deuterotagonist of the story. *Mohatu- Ahadi and Askari's sister and one of the supporting characters. *Kito- A Serpamorphentine (A snake that can change into a Raven) and Askari and Ahadi's guide to the WIldlands. Chuluun- A female SNow Leopard and one of Askari and Ahadi's companions. She may even be a love interest to Askari. Tiifu- A Lioness and one of Kiara's old friends. She was the leader of the Wildlands before being booted out by Bambo. Herige- A quirky male Fennec Fox and Tiifu's loyal messenger. Elena- Formerly a human, she is the queen of the Jaquins and Lasombra's nemesis. Zuri- A Lioness and one of Tiifu's best friends. She is currently the leader of the Wildlands resistance. Kion- A male Lion and the brother of Queen Kiara and the mate of Jasiri and father of Mohatu, Ahadi, and Askari. Jasiri- A female Hyena and the mate of Kion and the mother of Mohatu, Ahadi, and Askari. Rafiki- A dying Mandrill and the current Royal Mjuzi. Isabella- A female T-rex and a resident of the Tree of Life. Hiccup- A male Night Fury Dragon and a resident of the Tree of Life. Zosia- A Unicorn mare and a resident of the Tree of Life. Rani- A Lioness and the Queen of the Tree of Life and the Night Pride. Makini- A Female Mandrill and the apprentice of the dying Rafiki. She idolizes Django. Django- A male Komodo Dragon and the current king of the Backlands. Antagonists Bambo- A male Gorilla, leader of The Rough Rumblers, Nydraal's father and the main antagonist of the story until he is outranked by Lasombra. Lasombra- A black Jaquin and the true main antagonist of the story. He is Queen Elena's old nemesis and seeks to make every creature a Jaquin so he can create an Army. Nydraal- A male Albino Gorilla and the son of Bambo. Kiburi- A male Crocodile who was banished from the Pridelands during the war with Scar. He is the leader of a float of Crocodiles and was a member of the Army of Scar. Kenge- A Male Monitor Lizard who was a member of the Army of Scar. Fungi- A black Honey Badger who loves to steal Komodo Eggs. He is always aided by his gang of Badgers. Saaj- A Honey Badger in Fungi's gang who likes both eggs and plants, much to Fungi's anger. Dag- A male Mongoose who skins rare and exotic animals for Tuliza. He is aided by his Bearcat friend Gruppo and his five Gibbon helpers. Gruppo- A large BInturong and Dag's closest friend. He never talks and obeys Dag's every command. Badili- A male Leopard who was banished from the Backlands years ago. Badili feigns kindness at the Tree of Life to gain information for Fungi and Dag. Pom- A Female Mountain Goat who is a longstanding spy for the bad guys. Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life